


Lips of an Angel

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, M/M, No Fluff, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sorry if this is bad. The prompt was pretty vague and I didn't know if they wanted fluff or anything, I just went off the song (Lips Of An Angel - Hinder) that they wanted. Also, there's still a lot of tumblr slang that I do not understand so I'm sorry if I'm not tagging the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

Dean sat in his room, sobbing quietly into his pillow. There was nobody there to hear him cry, yet he still tried his best to hide it. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach every time his chest rose to inhale. It was just one of those nights (Nights that had been happening way too often lately).

He didn't always feel like this, it was just when he was missing Cas. He knew it was deeper than that, obviously his on/off depression was deeply rooted into the past; his mom's death, Sam leaving him for college, his dad always going on hunts and not returning for weeks at a time. This time he hadn't seen his dad in 3 months. It had also been almost a whole month since he'd seen Cas.

Did he scare Cas off? Did Cas get bored of him? - Dean often asked himself questions of the sort.

Cas came back, late one night, to find Dean curled up on Cas' bed, resting his head on a tear-stained pillow.  
Cas' heart broke at the sight. He didn't want to wake Dean so, instead, sat on an armchair facing the huge window, looking out into the lit up skyline, admiring the rain droplets on the window, the cold, frightening yet comforting sensation sending shivers down his spine.

He got into bed with Dean, accidentally waking him up in the process. Dean, noticing Cas as soon as he opened his eyes, pulled him tight into a hug, clinging onto him for dear life, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cas." he whispered, too tired and restless to speak properly. "Please. Never leave me again. Please." Dean cried into Cas' shoulder. 

"Dean, I-I'm so.. I'm so sorry," he whispered back, "I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean curled up into Castiel. "It's really good to hear your voice," Dean said, after calming himself down.  
Cas pressed his lips to Dean's, putting everything he had into that one kiss, making up for the time he lost with Dean.

"I never wanna hear someone say goodbye for good ever again. Especially coming from your lips, angel. I'm sick of losing everybody."

Cas just nodded silently, acknowledging Dean's request. He got into the bed, cuddling up to Dean, running his nails up and down Dean's back, loving the way he shivered at the touch. 

He held Dean until morning, and then all day, until they slept side by side again the next night, the rainstorm outside still as heavy as ever.


End file.
